Happenstance
by Tituba
Summary: School of RockHarry Potter crossover. Freddy Jones is really Frederick Malfoy, younger brother to Draco Malfoy, see what happens when they both find out. Updated Sunday 9-19, No more Buffy stuff included.
1. School's out for the Summer

**Title: **Happenstance

**Authors Note:** Hay, I'm Katherine Elizabeth, pen-name Tituba, and this is only my third fic on , so please bear with me. Ok so this fic is a_ School Of Rock/Harry Potter_ crossover!!! You might think it's weird, but ever since I saw SoR I've wanted to write this fic, I just wasn't sure if anyone would actually want to read it. That is why I am just posting the prologue, and if at least a few people like it, and review, then I will continue. I don't want to be writing it, if nobody thinks it's a good idea. I had posted this as a Buffy the Vampire slayer crossover also, but I took that part out.

**Summery: **Freddy Jones finds out that he is really Frederick Malfoy, the younger brother of Draco Malfoy, and when he is forced to go into hiding in England, because his real father is a psychotic killer, he is separated from his band, and his best friend of 15 years. Draco and his 'new' brother spend the summer in hiding, while Draco deals with his past behavior, and his hate of the Malfoy name. You'll have to read to find out more.

**Timelines: **_School Of Rock:_ the summer before the band goes into their sophomore year of high school, that would make them 15 years old. _Harry Potter: _After OOTP, the summer before 6th year for Draco, Harry, and the gang, making them 16.

**Pairings: **I thought I would give you all a choice on the pairings, so here goes:

Freddy/Zach, Freddy/Katie or Freddy/Ginny?

Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, or Harry/Dawn?

Ron/Hermione, or Ron/Dawn?

Draco/Dawn, Draco/Ginny, or Draco/Harry?

Note: See the next chapter for the pairings, I didn't really stick to what you all asked, because I took out the Buffy stuff, and that mixed it up a bit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own School Of Rock, Harry Potter, or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and I have no money, so don't even try to sue me. Hehehehe, oh how happy I would be if I owned Kevin Alexander Clark, Tom Felton, and James Marsters. Wow if you threw in Orlando Bloom, Joel Madden, and River Phoenix (Sigh/tear), I would be in heaven. Oh and you can't forget Joey Gaydos Jr., and Johnny Depp, and Olivia Martinez, and Chad Michael Murray, and Clay Aiken, and Diego Luna, and John Mayer, and... um... yeah... I'm gonna shut up now.

**Other Note**: After reading your reviews I decided to take out the Buffy the Vampire Slayer stuff, because I didn't want to confuse people. But for those of you who wanted to keep BTVS in here, I will continue to add little things from Buffy. Like the thing with Dru in this chapter, and other small things like that. If you know nothing about Buffy, do not worry, it won't effect the fic at all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Ok now that I've gotten all that outta the way here is the fic:

**Prologue: School's Out for the Summer**

On the last day of his sophomore year in high school Freddy Jones was surprisingly sad to see the year-end. Every summer, ever since he was 6 years old, his parents would jet off to some tropical island, and leave Freddy to stay at his best friend Zach's house. The first time they had taken their trip without him, he had been upset, but as the years went by he began to look foreword to his parents leaving, and his stay with the Moonyhams, however, that changed, the summer he and Zach turned 12.

It was the summer after their band, The School of Rock, had been formed, and everyone was excited, because it meant more time to hang out with Dewey, and practice. That's when Zach announced he would be leaving; nobody knew what to say, they all thought it would be the end of the band, until Zach told them it was just for the summer. He had been accepted to some school for the gifted in Salem, and he would be spending every summer there until they graduated high school.

Freddy hadn't known what to do with himself during the summers. He still stayed at the Moonyhams, but without Zach there it felt wrong, he dreaded the times when his best friend would leave, and he would be alone. Every year Zach left two weeks after school was over, during the time before he left Freddy and him were inseparable.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Freddy practically ran from his class, as he hurried to meet Zach in front of the school. He stood on tiptoes as he searched for his friend through the crowd, when he finally saw him, he yelled out his name.

Zach turned around when he heard the familiar voice. "Hay Freddy," He called back over the crowd.

"What's up?" Zach asked after he had made his way over to Freddy.

"Not much," Freddy replied, as he and Zach walked out of the crowd of people. "How was your last day?"

"Ehh," Zach replied, "Kinda boring. What about you?"

"Kinda boring," Freddy mimicked his friend's answer. "So, you coming with me to my house to pick up my stuff?"

"Duh," Zach replied.

"Cool," Freddy grinned, before launching into a story about something funny that had happened in one of his classes the day before.

A few minutes later Freddy was just finishing up his story, when they turned up the walk to his house. Both boys were laughing hysterically, as they walked.

"Ok," Freddy said as he calmed down a bit, but was still laughing in between every word, as he opened his front door, and they both walked in. "So then Frankie suddenly screams 'pirates are pansies, you fool', and Billy stands up and...." Zach never found out what Billy did next, because Freddy trailed off and frowned as they walked onto his living room. Zach was confused for a moment, before he heard what had made Freddy stop.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Mrs. Jones yelled from the kitchen, "None of this would have ever happened, if you hadn't insisted on adopting him!" Zach's eyes opened wide, as he turned to look at Freddy, who was staring at the door to the kitchen, in shock

"Calm down, before the neighbors hear you!" Mr. Jones said harshly. "This is not a big deal, we will go on our trip as scheduled, and we won't even be here when they pick him up."

"Are you crazy!" Freddy's mom almost shouted again. "How can you say that this is not a big deal, these are Malfoys were dealing with, how do you know this women isn't tricking us, for all we know she could be sending You-Know-Who after us!"

"Why would she do that?" Mr. Jones asked amused.

"I don't know, but I still think we should go into hiding, we can't tell this women where to find Freddy, because then she'll find us, and she's probably working with Lucius." Mrs. Jones was becoming hysterical, and began babbling incoherently, until they heard the sound of a hand hitting a face.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMEN!" Freddy's father roared.

"You slapped me!" Mrs. Jones accused.

"Damn right I did," Mr. Jones laughed. "Your acting like a cowardly child."

"It's not funny Charles, this is a serious situation" His wife exclaimed indignantly.

"I know, but I've got it all figured out, we will tell the women to send someone to pick him up while we are gone, and make sure they have no way of knowing where we are. After that we'll never have to deal with him, or his kind ever again. How does that sound?" Mr. Jones spoke as though he were talking to a child.

"Well," Mrs. Jones said reluctantly, "I guess it'll have to do."

"Good, now go upstairs and get packed, we'll leave before Freddy gets home." Mr. Jones announced.

"But dear, don't you think we should tell Freddy about this?" Mrs. Jones actually sounded concerned, and Freddy glanced at Zach, who was staring at him.

"I mean," Mrs. Jones continued, "What if he won't go with them, and then they come looking for us?"

"Alright, we won't leave, until after he gets home."

The two boys heard footsteps coming toward the door they were standing next to, suddenly Freddy grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him away from the kitchen, and out the front door of the house, before either of his parents could spot them. Once they were outside Freddy sat down on the front steps, staring down at the ground. Zach looked at his best friend in confusion, and worry.

"Freddy..." He started, but he was interrupted..

"You know," Freddy said. "When I was 11, I woke up early one day at the beginning of the summer, and I heard my parents talking."

"What are you talking about?" Zach questioned, "What's going on?" Freddy pretended he had not heard Zach, and went on talking.

"They were arguing about a letter they had gotten from some Malfoy women, I think she's my real mom," Freddy said blankly.

"What? I didn't know you were adopted?" Zach said.

"Neither did I, I wasn't really sure, until I heard my mom just now, I can't believe they didn't tell me." Freddy sighed.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Zach was perplexed.

"It's ok, I don't really care. I wish they woulda told me though." Freddy said.

"I'm sorry, why didn't you ever tell me about it?" Zach asked.

"Ehh, it's not a big deal," Freddy shrugged it off. "I guess I should get inside, and find out what that was all about, I wonder if they heard from my birth mother again." Freddy said half to himself, as he stood up.

"Yeah," Zach agreed, also standing, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, I get the feeling this might take a while," Freddy replied, "I'll meet you at your house after they leave."

"Alright," Zach nodded, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye"

Zach smiled as Freddy opened the front door, and stepped inside. He slowly turned and began to make his way home, all the while he couldn't stop thinking of what he had heard Freddy's parents say. About the fact that Freddy was adopted, but it didn't seem like they had wanted to adopt him, about them knowing the Malfoys, and something about the possibility of Freddy leaving. But the thing that bugged Zach the most, was that the reason Freddy's parents where in a hurry to get out of town, was because they were scared of someone they weren't even supposed to know about. They were scared of Voldemort.

/

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with activity. Parents and family members of the Hogwarts students were waiting. Trunks, bags, and pets being unloaded from the train, and a large amount of students searching for their stuff in the crowd of people, even Harry Potter had someone waiting for him. A group of Dumbledore's followers were greeting him, before handing him over to his uncle. On the edge of the commotion, just past the barrier, Draco Malfoy stood alone.

Both of his 'friends' had been picked up already, and his mother had yet to arrive. Normally Lucius was the one to pick him up, but he was unable to this year, on account of his being a wanted criminal and all.

Draco sighed; a long time age he had looked up to his father, but not anymore. Not since his first year at Hogwarts, when he was finally allowed into the real world. That is when he realized how truly evil Lord Voldemort really was, and what it meant that his father was a supporter of the 'Dark Lord', as the Deatheaters called him.

Draco continued to search the crowd for his mother, or one of the servants from the Malfoy manor, he couldn't see anyone who looked like they could be waiting for him, but one person did catch his eye. There was an extremely large muggle boy, probably no younger then himself, but much less mature. Draco could tell just from the way he was walking, that he was a spoiled, and pampered boy, who was rather thick. Draco snorted as he realized he just described his two lackeys, who sometimes were referred to as his friends.

He watched the blonde pudgy boy scuttling through the station, following an almost equally large man with a thick neck. Draco averted his eyes as they walked past him, and surprisingly walked right up to Harry Potter. The young Malfoy was quite surprised that this could possibly be 'Saint Potters' family, they looked nothing like him, and they didn't seem to happy to be picking him up. Draco shrugged and tore his gaze away from the disgustingly large boy, and looked at said Potter, as he said goodbye to his friends.

'Stupid Potter,' Draco thought, 'All I ever wanted was to be his friend, but nooooo saint Potter's to good for the likes of me.' Draco knew he was being stupid, especially since his offer of friendship hadn't been exactly... err...friendly. Nevertheless he hated that Potter had turned down his offer, and he hated that he couldn't hate him for it.

All his life Draco had been taught to despise Harry, for causing the first fall of Voldemort, but he had never been able to. All those times when he had been cruel to Harry and his friends, it was because he knew it was expected of him, and he hated himself for not wanting to do it.

Just then he realized that he had been starring at the golden trio, because he found that one of them was starring right back at him with a confused expression on his face. Brilliant green eyes stared suspiciously into Draco's own gray eyes. For a split second neither of them moved, until Draco finally sneered at him, and looked away in classic, Draco Malfoy style.

Draco was careful not to look in their general direction, until he was sure they were all gone. Once he was free to look around again he realized that it was getting late, and there were no Hogwarts students left at the station. He must have been standing there for hours, as it was getting dark out, and his stomach was now rumbling in a decidedly un-Malfoyesque way. Finally, giving up, he sighed, and picked up the handle of his trunk, making his way out of the train station.

Once he was sure there was no one around, he stood at the edge of a fairly empty street, and shot a series of white sparks out of the end of his wand. Almost immediately there was a loud bang, and a pimply-faced guy named Stan was sticking his head out of a bus, asking him his name, and destination.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco grumbled shoving some coins into the young mans face, and pushing past him rudely onto the bus.

"Alright then," Stan said, sensing that Draco was not in the mood to talk, he lifted his trunks into the bus, and assigned him to a bed. No more then 45 minutes later, Draco was standing at the front gate to his home, watching the Night Bus zoom away.

Draco sighed, as he lifted up one end of his trunk and began dragging it up the gravel road to his home, which was placed at the top of a small hill, so it was rather hard to pull such a heavy trunk up such a steep driveway. Somehow he finally made it to the front door.

Once inside he looked around the huge mansion, Malfoy Manor, home not so sweet home,' he thought to himself. Leaving his trunk in the front hall he made his way into the library, wondering why nobody had greeted him at the door. Pushing open the library door he saw his mother sitting stiffly, staring at a large grandfather clock that sat between two large windows in the circular library.

"Mum?" He said quietly.

Draco observed her stiff form, as she sat there, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping, by the bags under her eyes, and she was looking much thinner then when he had seen her last, so he was sure she couldn't be eating properly.

"Mum," He said again, this time louder "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm," She said finally looking up at him, "Oh Draco, when did you get here?" she questioned. He noticed how fatigued she sounded, almost as if she was a little child who had just woken up.

"Just now mum," He said in a soft voice he reserved for only his mother, "What have you been doing in here?" He asked gently, not bothering to explain that she should have picked him up from the train station.

"Oh, I've been thinking," She replied, and then smiled, "Come here and give your mother a hug," she patted the couch next to her.

"About what?" He asked, as he sat down beside her, and she hugged him weakly.

"I've been thinking..." She said again, "... about something I need to tell you."

"Well, then tell me." Draco replied.

"Alright," Narcissa Malfoy took a deep breath, and looked into her sons eyes, "I want you to know, that when you were born your father was not as he is now, he was different back then, otherwise I never would have told him about you, if I had had any doubt that he would be a good father I would have sent you away to have a better life."

"I know that mum," Draco interrupted.

"Let me finish." She said quietly, he nodded for her to continue, "During the year after you were born your father changed a great deal, and I wished that I had never told him about you, I wished I could have protected you from him, but it was to late. Lucius was not going to give you up, and I knew if I tried to send you away he would have killed us both." She sighed sadly.

"So when I found out, I couldn't bear the thought of Lucius knowing, and ruining his life, so I sent him away, because I swore I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, I swore I would not let him have another innocent child to mold into a miniature version of himself, I just couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let him."

"Are you saying that I have a sibling out there somewhere?" Draco asked, he loved his mother very much, but she was beginning to sound like one of his fathers' old girlfriends (affairs) a crazy dark haired chick that didn't like the sun, and was always going on about the stars, and the moon, and all sorts of other rubbish. That Dru was real annoying, especially since his father didn't bother hiding the fact that he was sleeping around, from Draco's mother.

"Yes," Draco's mother nodded, "His name is Frederick, though he is called Freddy Jones now, he is a year younger then you, and is living in the United States of America."

"Why the U.S.?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Well the people taking care of him were betrayers of the Dark Lord, and I knew where they were, and I told them I wouldn't tell if they took in my son, so they did." Narcissa said off-handedly.

"Great, just bloody great," Draco muttered, "And I bet you want me to go find him now that daddy dearest is out of the picture?"

"No I want you to go find him, because your father has, as you know, escaped from Azkaban, and I fear that he will not be happy with you for refusing to serve the dark lord." Narcissa explained, "I want you to go into hiding, but I know that if you do he will use spells with his blood to track you, which will lead to him discovering Frederick."

"So what do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I want you to find him, and stay out of the country for a while, to throw off Lucius, and then I want you and your brother to stay in a place where Dumbledore assures me you will be safe." Narcissa said in an almost whisper, as she was afraid her son may take the news badly. "So will you do it?"

Draco studied his mothers' nervous face, and felt pity for her, and all Lucius had put her through. Looking into his mother's eyes he realized he could refuse her nothing. Finally after a pregnant pause, he sighed, and nodded his head.

"Alright," Draco said, "I'll do it."

TBC...

**Authors Note:** Ok that's it, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!!!

Katherine Elizabeth

#This page was updated Saturday June 26, and again Tuesday July 6#


	2. Parents of the Good, Bad, and Insane

**Title:** Happenstance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note: **Ok here is chapter two, if you didn't see my repost of chapter one, I've decided not to keep BTVS in this story, because not enough people wanted it, and I don't want to confuse people who haven't seen Buffy. Also I have decided on the pairings, they're not exactly what you all wanted, but I thought it over, and I think this will work best for the fic. These are the definite couples:

Draco/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Katie(from SoR not from HP)

Now for Freddy and Zach I am still not sure, I have never written slash before, and several people said no slash, so I'm not sure what I want to do, I'm going to give you all some options.

Vote either slash, or no slash.

If you vote no slash then the pairings will be Zach/Luna, and you have to pick between two of my own characters for Freddy:

Emma Lupin – Lupins ex had twins Emma and Daniel, who grew up with their mother, and stepfather. Lupin never knew about them, and they are reunited when the twins transfer from a muggle school in Chicago to Hogwarts, after their mother finds out that Voldemort has returned, and wants them to be able to protect themselves.

OR

Charlotte Granger – Hermione's cousin who attends Bauxbatons, and never realized that her cousin was also a witch. Charlotte transfers to Hogwarts when her family moves to England, because a company called the watchers council recruits her father. (Note: Charlotte will not be in the fic if you do not choose her for Freddy, where as Emma will be either way)

If you vote slash then the pairings will be Freddy/Zach, and Luna will be with the aforementioned Daniel Lupin.

Ok I think that's it, please review, and vote on the pairings, I want to be able to start working relationships into the fic, and I can't until I have these last few decided on. Ok thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, thank you's are at the bottom. Oh and sorry this chapter seems to have a lot of pointless chit chat, but I just wrote whatever popped into my head, and if it's boring I apologize.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 1: Parents of the Good, Bad, and Insane:**

Freddy waved goodbye to Zach, and walked into his house, slamming the door as loud as he could to alert his 'parents' to the fact that he was home. He stomped through the front hall, and when he was sure they had heard him he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for them. Moments later they came down the stairs, and through the living room door.

"Ah, Freddy dear, your home already." Mrs. Jones said in a sweat voice.

"Enough with the pleasantries Joanne, lets tell him and get the hell out of here." Mr. Jones said sternly.

"It's ok Charles," Freddy said icily, purposely not calling him father, or sir, as he had been instructed to as I child. "I already know." Mr. Jones shared a look with his wife, before responding.

"What do you know?" He practically growled, not liking the fact that Freddy had called him by his first name.

"Charles please, calm down, he doesn't know, how could he possibly" Mrs. Jones put a hand on her husbands shoulder to calm him.

"Fine," Mr. Jones calmed down a bit, and turned back to Freddy. "Freddy, your mother and I have a plane to catch, so you better sit still and listen to what I've got to say."

"I already know!" Freddy growled, raising his voice a little.

"Don't be stupid Frederick, you don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Jones said calmly. "Charles will you please just tell him so we can leave."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I already know what you're going to say?" Freddy growled, his voice full of hatred, the Jones's were now backing away from the angry teen. "Your going to say that your not really my parents, well I've got news for you, I always knew you weren't my parents, even before I found out I was adopted. Ever since the first summer you left me with the Moonyhams when I was six!"

"You sneaky little basterd," Mr. Jones hissed, "You've been spying on us?"

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've just told me that I was adopted in the first place!" Freddy yelled. "Maybe then I could have left and found my real parents, even if they gave me up, they would still be better parents then you ever were!"

Mr. And Mrs. Jones were now backed up against the living room door, as they watched Freddy yell at them, they could practically see the anger rolling off his body. It was pure and utter hatred, and the Jones found they were regretting the day they ever took him in. As Freddy stood there in the middle of the living room he didn't notice that it had started to rain, actually it was more then just raining, there was a full out thunderstorm going on.

As Freddy's anger grew the lights in the large house began to flicker, as the storm raged outside, and flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Just as Freddy's anger was reaching its peak a thundering clap of lightning crashed into the large oak tree just outside the living room window. Mrs. Jones screamed, as the tree burst into flames.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Mr. Jones yelled at Freddy, who was obviously confused and hadn't even noticed that it had started raining.

"I d-didn't do anything," Freddy practically whimpered, flashing back to the many times his so called father had yelled at him as a child.

"Charles I think it was an accident, he doesn't know anything about it." Joanne Jones said in a shaky voice. "Just tell him and get it over with, or I'll tell him myself."

"Yeah," Freddy said, getting back his courage, "If you've got something to say then say it."

"Alright," Mr. Jones said in a manner that was all about business. "You guessed right you are adopted, we didn't want you, and we were only repaying a favor to an old friend, when we took you in." Freddy looked like a sad puppy when he heard that.

"Your real name if Frederick Malfoy, and your mother, Narcissa, has decided she wants you back. She will be sending someone to pick you up at some point during the next week, and where they take you after that, I have no idea, and to be honest I don't care." Freddy now looked like a sad puppy that had just been kicked.

"We expect you to have cleared out all of your possessions from the house, by the time we get back. You're to stay here at all times, because we don't know when you are being picked up. This means no trips to the Moonyhams, and no going to that stupid old mans house, beating on drums." Freddy growled at how Mr. Jones described Dewey, as he watched him leave the room.

"Oh, and we would appreciate it if you would refrain from contacting us." Mrs. Jones said as she followed her husband out the door. Within a few minutes they had gotten their luggage from upstairs, and were out the front door.

Freddy watched as the people he had believed to be his parents got in their car and drove away. As he looked out the window he noticed how it had suddenly gotten incredibly sunny out, and if he hadn't have witnessed it himself, he would not have believed that only a few minutes ago it had looked like a hurricane was passing through.

Freddy wiped at his wet eyes, refusing to let the tears fall, and kicked the side of a chair near the window, before pulling his drumsticks out of his pocket, and heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there he sat down behind his drum set and beat on them aggressively, until he couldn't stand it anymore, and he finally broke down and cried.

/

Zach was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely even realized that he had arrived at his house, until he heard his dad, who was mowing the lawn, call out to him as he passed. Zach stopped in his tracks and frowned slightly before taking a few steps back and going up the front walk of his house.

"Those must have been some pretty deep thoughts for you to completely pass the house." Mr. Moonyham pointed out, as he walked up the front walk with his son, seeing as he had finished mowing the front lawn, and was now taking the mower around to the back of the house.

"Oh, it was nothing," Zach replied, his mind still on the conversation Freddy's' parents had been having.

"Oh just nothing?" Mr. Moonyham said, "Well I'll be out back if you want to talk about it." Zach watched his dad walk down the path that went around the side of the house to the back, before he walked up the front steps, and entered the house.

Entering the kitchen he saw his mom unpacking several grocery bags, while talking on her cell phone, and being the nice guy that he was he put his stuff down on a chair and helped her put the groceries away. Once they had finished his mom was still on the phone apparently talking to one of her friends, who was having a crisis or something, but she smiled a thank you at him, before he grabbed an apple and a jar of peanut butter, and headed up to his room.

Mrs. Moonyham watched her son leave, realizing that there was very obviously something wrong, she shrugged it off and figured he would tell her if it were anything serious, that's just how Zach had always been. He was really way to mature for his age.

Up in his bedroom Zach sat on a beanbag eating peanut butter dipped apple slices, which always seemed to be his food of choice when he had important things to think about. Deep in thought about what was going on with Freddy, he just couldn't get over the weird feeling he had about the whole situation. Ever since Zach had been accepted to a witchcraft and wizardry school in Salem when he was 11, he had grown accustomed to weird things happening, but there was something about this that he just couldn't shake.

After finishing his apple, Zach put the top on the peanut butter jar, and went to put it away in the kitchen, where he grabbed the cordless phone, and headed back to his room. Quickly punching in the numbers he had memorized since he was 12, he flopped down on the beanbag chair once more, listening to the phone ringing on the other end. Just when he was about to hang up Katie answered.

"Hello?" Katie said slightly out of breath, obviously having just run to pick up the phone.

Zach sighed in relief, he knew if he could talk to anyone about this it would be Katie, seeing as she was the only person of the magical world that he had known before starting at the Salem institute, and also the only one who knew Freddy. Both Katie and Zach had been offered a place at the summer program in Salem after their parents had refused to let them move to the school full time during the school year.

Zach had decided to go right away, but Katie hadn't wanted to leave the band for a whole summer. Of course once she found out Zach was leaving for the summer she told the band she was going to a summer camp, and went off to learn magic. Needless to say the two band mates were rather surprised to run into each other on the magical train they had caught to Salem.

"Katie, it's Zach."

"Oh, hay Z, what's wrong, shouldn't you be at Freddy's house right now?" Katie asked, knowing that Zach and Freddy normally spent the last day of school packing Freddy's stuff for the summer at Zach's house.

"Actually that's kind of why I called," Zach told her, "Something weird is going on."

"Do you mean weird for normal people, or weird for us?" Katie asked.

"Both, I think, I'm not really sure."

"Maybe you should tell me exactly what happened, and I'll see if I can help, I mean I am the top witch in our class next to you." Katie said proudly.

"Only because you threatened that Martin guy that if he scored higher then you on the O.W.L.'s then you would beat him up." Zach pointed out.

"Details, details," Katie replied, "Now on with the story." Zach grinned slightly remembering how very scared the guy, Martin, had been, and that guy was a rather large quiditch player, he could kill someone just by sitting on them.

"Ok," Zach sighed, "So here's what happened..." Zach proceeded to tell Katie all of what happened at Freddy's house, and when he had finished he waited for Katie's advice.

"Um..." Katie tried to think of something to say to the load of information Zach had just dropped into her lap. "That's just... whoa... and yeah, whoa"

"Katie, full sentences might be helpful here." Zach pointed out, "I was hoping you could help me decide what to do."

"Oh, yeah sorry Zach, but wow, that's pretty crazy, I mean I've heard all sorts of shit about how awful the Malfoy family is, I just can't believe Freddy could be related to them." Katie said.

"It's just a name," Zach said more to himself then to Katie, "It doesn't change who Freddy is."

"Of course not, but I think you should wait until you talk to Freddy, and stop jumping to conclusions." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess your right." The normally cool headed Zach replied.

"Of course I am."

"You don't have to gloat." Zach muttered.

"Oh but I want to!" Zach could hear the grin in Katie's voice.

"Whatever," Zach said grumpily, "Did you get your new course list yet?"

"Yup, I got it last week, I can't believe we don't have to buy a book for Defense class." Katie replied.

"As opposed to last year when we had 12 books," Zach remembered, "I swear that old man is going crazy."

"Going? He's already there, I heard he went ballistic after some council of watchers or something refused to hire him in 97, and he tried to kill a man." Katie said excitedly.

"Katie...." Zach groaned, he had had this conversation with her more times then he could remember, she always seemed to have some new bit of gossip about their defense against the darks arts teacher being crazy or a murderer. Zach and Katie talked on the phone for almost a half hour, until they noticed there was some sort of freak storm going on. But by the time they noticed the storm, it was over, and the sun was shining again.

"That was weird" Zach said after a while.

"Yeah," Katie replied, "That was definitely of the weird."

"And speaking of weird, I better see what's holding up Freddy." Zach sighed. After saying goodbye to Katie, and promising to call her if anything happened, he hung up the phone and dialed Freddy's phone number.

Zach let the phone ring until the machine picked up, then he tried Freddy's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. 'Damn' Zach thought, 'what's going on over there? Why isn't Freddy picking up?' He tried Freddy's house again, but still there was no answer. Throwing the phone on his bed he grabbed his cell phone, and slipped it into his pocket, before running down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found his mom still on her cell phone, talking to the same friend.

"Mom?" he said trying to get her attention. "Mom?" Mrs. Moonyham looked up at her son, and smiled, before putting a finger up indicating that she would talk to him in a minute.

Zach, knowing his mother, realized that it would probably be more like an hour before his mom was able to get away from her chatty friend, So he searched around for some paper, and scribbled a quick message, saying he was going to Freddy's and would probably spend the night. He pushed the note in front of his mom, who scanned the note, while still listening as her friend rambled on.

Mrs. Moonyham looked up at her son and smiled, indicating that it was ok, and made a gesture for him to call later that night. Zach grinned in thanks, before running out of the house, and rushing to Freddys.

Zach couldn't help but think that something strange was going on, but he shrugged it off, as he turned up the front walk of the Jones's house, hoping that everything was all right, for the sake of his best friend, and for the sake of his sanity. Zach nervously stepped up to the front door and knocked.

/

'Knock, Knock, Knock.' Draco knocked on the door to his mother's bedroom for the third time, before she appeared at the door, pulling it open.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco dear, I must have fallen asleep." Narcissa Malfoy said slowly, practically looking through her son.

"It's ok mum," Draco said softly, "I've finished packing my stuff, how will I be getting there?"

"Oh..." She said sadly, "I hadn't thought of that." 'Great' Draco thought, 'what is she getting me into.'

"That's ok mum, why don't you just make me a portkey with this watch." Draco suggested, he would have done it himself, but he was not yet 17 and under aged wizards were not allowed to make portkeys themselves.

"Alright dear," Narcissa said, walking back into her room, leaving the door partly open. She started sifting through papers and clothes that covered her bedroom floor, in search of her wand.

"Mum, why is it such a mess in here? What happened to the house elves?" Draco asked, and she just looked up at him confusedly, and he took in the mess of her room.

"I gave them some of your fathers clothes, and they all left, I don't know why though." Narcissa said, as she continued to search through her things.

"Oh," Draco looked at his mother like she had gone crazy, "Um...Did you lose your wand? You can't do the spell without a wand."

"My wand?" She looked around confusedly, "I lost my wand."

"That's ok mum." Draco said, sadly, "I'll figure something else out."

"Ok dear," She said absently, "You better go get ready Dumbledore is coming by soon."

"I've already gotten ready, when is Dumbledore coming?"

"Thursday." Narcissa replied.

"Mum, Thursday is tomorrow, not today," Draco said, sympathetically, "Why don't you go to sleep now, I'll wake you in the morning before he gets here."

"Ok Draco dear, but don't forget to wake me." Narcissa said as she let her son guide her to her bed, where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Don't worry," Draco sighed as he pulled the large comforter up from the foot of the bed to cover his mothers sleeping body. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before blowing out a candle on her nightstand, and leaving the room.

He trudged around the large mansion gloomily, looking in and out of the large rooms filled with portraits of Malfoys that had come before him. All of which sneered at him as he passed, even the portraits could tell that despite all his trying Draco had failed to live up to his fathers expectations. Trying as best as he could to ignore the paintings of his ancestors Draco made his way to his room, where he lay for hours thinking about all that had happened since his father escaped from Azkaban, before sleep finally claimed him, and he drifted off.

Draco woke early the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all, he sat in his room, until an hour before Dumbledore was said to arrive. At which point he went to wake his mother, which proved more difficult then he had apprehended, but nevertheless he made sure she was awake, and ready when Dumbledore arrived around 10:00 am.

"Hello young Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa how good it is to see you again." Dumbledore greeted as he came through the fireplace.

"Hello Professor." Draco said, as his mother just smiled at the old man, before moving away from the two, and sitting at a desk a few feet away where she began playing with a chess set that had been set up there.

"I'm sure your mother has informed you of the situation with your younger brother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good." Dumbledore replied, "Now your mother and I have decided it would be best for you to stay with young Frederick as long as it is possible, but we don't want you to be in any danger, so I would like you to floo me immediately if you are contacted by your father, or one of his associates. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Draco thought on it for a moment.

"What happens if I do hear from my father?"

"Ahh, that is something I cannot tell you while we are under this roof," Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eye, "But I want you to know that I am moving your mother to a safe house, and if you are found, then your brother and yourself will be moved to the same house."

"Oh." Draco said.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, no, well actually..." Draco hesitated, "Do you.... Do you think your could make me a portkey, cause my mother seems to have lost her wand, and I..." Draco stopped talking as he saw that Dumbledore had pulled out an empty candy box and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Draco asked, looking down at the yellow box that read 'lemon heads'.

"It's a muggle candy I have become quite fond of over the years," Dumbledore replied, "Would you like to try one I'm sure I have another box around here somewhere."

"Errr...No thanks, but is this my portkey?" Draco questioned.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that?" Dumbledore grinned. "Now Mr. Malfoy this portkey is set to leave at exactly noon, so you better be sure to have your luggage with you and ready when the time comes."

"Yes sir, I will." Draco replied.

"Alright then if that is all I will be on my way, do tell your mother I will be sending someone to pick her up not long after you leave." Dumbledore said as he walked back over to the fireplace, and lifted threw some floo powder in.

"Oh and the address is inside the candy box, good luck." He said just as he disappeared.

Draco watched him go before looking at the clock that hung above where his mother was playing chess against herself. It was only 10:45; he still had over an hour left to go. Sighing deeply he walked over to his mother, and sat down next to her.

"Would you like me to play you?" Draco asked, his mother just nodded, so he quickly set up the board, and made his first move. For the next hour he sat and played chess with his slightly senile mother, while watching the time slowly pass by. He couldn't help but think,

'Gee, I feel like I'm in that muggle story, Psycho' at that thought he gave off a small laugh, and made his next move.

TBC...

**Authors Note**: Ok that was the first chapter, what did you think? I personally thought it was good, but then I am slightly biased seeing as I wrote it. ï

Here are some thank yous to everyone who reviewed:

Paladin3030 - Whoa that would be cool.... What's Hermione's middle name, I didn't know it started with a J. Oh well thanks for reviewing!

Kaz – when I saw Freddy in school of rock I immediately turned to my sister, and was like "Oh my god Diana, it's a mini Draco Malfoy!" Especially when he's wearing the school uniform, and he has the sleeves rolled up, it's so cute! About the pairing's I really want to make it Freddy/Zach, but I've never written slash before, I don't know how it would turn out. If enough people vote for it though I will give it a try...hint hint... Review, vote! Thanks so much for your review, it made me so happy, but I decided to spare you, and others from having to read up on Buffy to understand my fic, and I just took it out. It's awesome that you would have though! ï  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan – So sorry I've taken out the BTVS part, but I will add some more tiny details like the Dru thing, just to keep it fun for the people who wanted Buffy in the fic! Thanks for reviewing! And if you want a Spuffy story, all of my btvs fics will eventually end up Spuffy, so you might want to give those a look, hint hint... read my fics...LOL! Much thanks!

Poky – Ok Buffy is gone, but I haven't decided on the slash part yet, you'll have to vote and we'll see. Thanks for the review.

chelsea lacey – ok buffy's gone, thanks for reviewing, and tell me what you think of the pairings!ï

shs – question: the D in your H(harry)/D was that supposed to be Dawn or Draco? It doesn't matter now, seeing as Dawn's not in the fic, and I've already paired Draco and Harry with other people, but I was just curious. Thanks for reviewing!

Freddy Jones luver – ooooo, an A? Awesome, thanks for reviewing!

bullard'sgals13 - I'm jealous I want I Draco shirt!!! Oh well, sorry I took Buffy out, but I've got two other buffy fics, one of which is a crossover with Harry Potter, so you could read those.... Hehehe I never get sick of promoting my other fics! Thanks for reviewing!

Queen of the Myrmidon – Buffy/Troy group, sounds awesome, I'll check it out! ï

dracosbabe41 - Well I got the Draco/Hermione part in there, hope it's ok, thanks for reviewing!

Snowelf12 – Thanks a bunch, reviews make me happy!  
  
OK, I think that's it, If I forgot anyone, I'm really sorry, but that's life, so what can ya do. Review and vote for the slash or no slash thing, and if you vote no slash, tell me who you want Freddy to be with! Thanks a billion!!

Katherine Elizabeth


	3. O Brother Where Art Thou

**Title:** Happenstance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Authors Note: **Ok here is chapter three, or actually chapter two, because the first part was a Prologue. Anyway I got a definite no on the slash for this fic, from your reviews, so no slash, and that's really what I needed to know before continuing with this chapter. For deciding between Emma and Charlotte, I'll give you a few more chapters, cause they won't be introduced until later, and I'm not really sure which would be best. So here are the pairings so far:

Draco/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Katie

Zach/Luna

Freddy?:

Emma Lupin – Lupins ex had twins Emma and Daniel, who grew up with their mother, and stepfather. Lupin never knew about them, and they are reunited when the twins transfer from a muggle school in Chicago to Hogwarts, after their mother finds out that Voldemort has returned, and wants them to be able to protect themselves.

OR

Charlotte Granger – Hermione's cousin who attends Bauxbatons, and never realized that her cousin was also a witch. Charlotte transfers to Hogwarts when her family moves to England, because a company called the watchers council recruits her father. (Note: Charlotte will not be in the fic if you do not choose her for Freddy, where as Emma will be either way)

Ok that's it; I thought I'd repost the stuff about each girl (above) just to refresh your memories. Anyway, sorry this is going so slow; I'll try to get chapters out a bit quicker. Also a quick note: this chapter starts out the evening before the day that started at the end of the last chapter, if that makes any sense. Oh well, you can probably figure it out.

Thanks for reviewing.

Katherine Elizabeth

** Chapter 2: O Brother Where Art Thou? : **

Zach knocked on the Jones' front door for the third time, but still there was no response, after trying the door to see that it was locked, he went around to the side of the house, and began climbing the trellis. When he reached the top he pushed open the window which he knew, from experience, would be unlocked. He gave himself a small push and tumbled head first through the open window.

"Freddy?" He called once he had picked himself up off the hallway floor. "Freddy man, you here?"

Zack didn't hear a response, so he took a few steps foreword, until he was standing right outside Freddy's door. Inside he could hear someone sniffling, he knocked a few times but no one answered, so he just opened the door. Inside, slumped against his drum set, Freddy was asleep.

"Freddy." Zach said quietly, making the other boy jump up, and quickly wipe away the stray tears from his face. "It's just me." Zach pointed out.

"Oh, hay Zach." Freddy sighed, and sat back down.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"I...uh... fell asleep, sorry I didn't call." Freddy mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Zach replied, "But what I meant was, what happened with your parents?"

"Oh that," The blonde drummers face immediately darkened. "I was right."

"About which part?" Zach asked, hoping that Freddy was wrong about who his real mother was.

"Everything." Freddy replied, tiredly. "They adopted me as a favor to an old friend, they never even wanted me, and now this Narcissa Malfoy women, who happens to be my real mom, has called, and she wants me back."

"Wha...what?" Zach sputtered, wide eyed. "She can't just decide she wants you back."

"Well she already did," Freddy, replied, "She's sending someone to pick me up sometime in the next week."

"What?" Zach shouted in surprise.

"I don't even know when they're coming," Freddy sighed, "My dad... I mean Charles, told me not to leave the house, which means no staying at your house, and no band practice."

"I was afraid of that." Zach muttered. "I guess I'll just have to stay at your house then."

"Really?" Freddy asked. "Are you sure your parents will let you?"

"No problem," Zach grinned, "And about band practice, maybe we can have everyone meet here. We would have to move some of the instruments, and I don't know how we would get you drums downstairs, but we could probably work something out."

"Screw that," the blonde drummer replied. "I'm going to Dewey's to practice."

"I thought you were supposed to stay at home?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I am supposed to stay here, but since when do I do what I'm supposed to?"

"Good point." Both boys grinned, glad that they had lightened the mood a little.

That night after Zach called his parents to tell them he was staying the night, he and Freddy sat down and watched a movie. Zach suggested _Old School,_ seeing as how it was one of their favorite movies, and happened to be hilarious. Which was just what Freddy needed after the day he had had. By the time the movie was over both boys were decidedly tired, so they headed up stairs to Freddy's room, where they promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Freddy didn't wake up until past 11:00 when the phone rang. Freddy groaned and threw a pillow at the still asleep guitarist lying on his bedroom floor.

"Zach, wake up." Freddy mumbled sleepily, Zach rolled over and whined.

"...flying purple monkeys..." Zach whimpered in his sleep, when Freddy threw another pillow at him.

"Wake up and answer the phone, Zach." Freddy said, throwing yet another pillow at his best friend.

"...I'm drowning in footwear..." Zach mumbled, before being hit by one of Freddy's drumsticks, and jolting roughly awake.

"Aggghhhhhh!" Zach screamed in pain, clutching the side of his stomach, where Freddy's drumstick had hit. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You wouldn't wake up, and I ran out of pillows." Freddy shrugged innocently, as the phone rang again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Zach asked.

"No," Freddy smirked, "That's why I woke you up."

"It's your house Freddy, answer the damn phone." Zach sent a small glare in Freddy's direction before rolling over, and trying to go back to sleep, but finding it difficult.

"Fine," Freddy grumbled in defeat, leaving the room in search of the phone. In less then ten minutes Freddy was back, and throwing pillows at Zach again.

"Freddy, what the hell, why do you keep throwing pillows at me, when I'm tying to sleep?"

"Because you won't wake up." Freddy explained, "And that was Summer on the phone, she wants us to meet at Dewey's at 12:00 for practice."

"Well, what time is it now?" Zach asked, finally get up.

"11:45" Freddy replied, throwing another pillow at Zach.

"Hay I'm up already you don't have to keep throwing pillows at me." Zach grumbled. "How many pillows do you have anyway?"

"Only three, I've been re-using them." Freddy supplied.

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot." Zach replied as he began searching his bag for a fresh t-shirt.

"Oh." The already ready to go, drummer replied.

In less then five minutes Zach was ready to go, and he and Freddy left the Jones residence, and headed to Zach's, to pick up his guitar, before walking over to Dewey's. They were both silent as they walked, as they thought about how the band was going to take the news that Freddy was leaving, and hoping that Summer didn't have a conniption fit, when they were late, seeing as it would take them more then ten minutes to get to Dewey's, and it was ten to twelve now.

Little did they know that Summer, the straight A manager of the school of rock, herself, was in fact running extremely late. Well extremely late by Summers standards anyway. She had lost track of time, and hadn't left her house until ten after noon, seeing as she lived on the same block as Freddy, and neither of her parents were home to give her a ride, it would take her at least ten minutes to walk to Dewey's, meaning that at best she could get there by 12:30, which to Summer Hathaway

/

A few minutes before noon Draco Malfoy stood from his seat beside his mother, kissed her lightly on the forehead, told her he would see her soon, and watched sadly as she went back to her chess game not noticing as her only son left the room. Draco stood in the hall gripping the handle of his school trunk in one hand, and a small yellow candy box in the other hand. A huge grandfather clock in front hall struck 12:00, and Draco felt the familiar tug behind his navel, before he saw Malfoy Manor dissolve around him.

Draco blinked and took in his new surroundings he was now standing in the middle of sunny, suburban, muggle street. The street was fairly empty except for a few kids playing in the front yards of some of the large houses that lined the street. Draco wasn't sure what to do for a few moments until he remembered that Dumbledore told him the address was inside of the lemon head box he had used as a portkey.

He pulled out a slip of paper and looked around the street, searching for the right number house. After a few moments he saw that it was a right in front of him, so he grabbed the end of his trunk, and pulled it up onto the sidewalk. Draco walked quickly up to the front door, and knocked. Nothing happened. He knocked again. And again, and again, still nobody answered, so he pulled his trunk into the backyard and looked in a window. The house was dark; he tried knocking again, but at the back door.

_Great,_ Draco thought sarcastically, _Nobody's home; now what am I supposed to do._ Draco frowned nervously as he walked around to the front of the house. He looked up and down the street, but didn't see anyone that could possibly be his brother. So with a frustrated sigh he sat down on the front porch prepared to wait not so patiently for his little brother.

He lost track of how long it actually was that he sat there lost in his thoughts, but it was too long in his opinion. He was only to glad when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a passing muggle who called out to him. His eyes refocused and he caught site of the confused look on her face.

Summer had been rushing back the way she had just walked, on her way to band practice, and wasn't planning on stopping for anything, until she passed Freddy's house and saw a boy who looked a little older then her self sitting on Freddy's front porch with a frustrated expression.

"Are you looking for Freddy Jones?" She asked, as she began to walk up to him.

"Yes," He said after a moment. "Do you know where I could find him?" He asked in a smooth British accent.

"Yeah, He's going to be at band practice all day," Summer told him, "You might want to come back later."

"It is imperative that I find him now," Draco replied, "Can you take me to where this ...band practices?"

"I guess if it's that important I can take you, I'm on my way their myself." Summer stated.

"Very well, lead the way." Draco replied.

"I'm the manager of the School Of Rock." Summer stated proudly. Draco just looked at her blankly, _Is that supposed to mean something to me?_ Draco thought.

"You know the band Freddy's in." Summer pointed out.

"Oh," Draco replied, having forgotten that Freddy was in a band.

"So how do you know Freddy?" Summer asked, trying to start up a conversation as they walked.

"I am his brother." Draco replied absently as he took in his surroundings.

"Oh," To say Summer was shocked was an understatement. "I didn't know Freddy had a brother."

"Well he does." Summer didn't know what to say to that. She bit her lip when she realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Summer by the way, what's your name?" She asked cheerfully as she stuck out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Draco," He replied curtly.

Summer tried several more times to strike up a conversation, but she found that Draco seemed to be incredibly awed by everything around them, and apparently he couldn't observe, walk, and talk at the same time. So she gave up they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"This is it." Summer said as she opened the door to the building where Dewey had set up school of rock headquarters. "Do you want to come upstairs, or would you rather I send Freddy down?"

"Would you please send Freddy down?" Draco asked.

"Sure, you can just wait here." Summer replied before leaving him in the front hall, and going upstairs to the room the band practiced in.

When Summer finally got to the room, she was almost 45 minutes late, and the band had already started practice. When she walked in they all stopped, and stared at her, she blushed under their scrutiny.

"Tink! We didn't think you were gonna show." Dewey exclaimed, "What happened you've never been late to anything in your life, and you said you wanted us here like an hour ago."

"I'm really sorry I lost track of time, and then I forgot my planner at home and I had to double back, and then I ran into Freddy's brother outside his house and...Hay wait I am not an hour late it's only been 43 minutes and 57 seconds, so Hah!"

"Wait, you ran into my what?" Freddy asked.

"Your brother." Summer replied, turning to face Freddy. "I almost forgot he's downstairs waiting for you."

"What? But I don't have a brother." Freddy said in confusion, not making the connection.

"Then who the hell is that Draco guy?" Summer asked.

"Um, Freddy," Zach said as he recognized the name, "Actually I think maybe you do have a brother."

Everyone looked at Zach oddly, and Freddy looked confused.

"Look Zach, I think I'd know if I had a...Oh," Freddy finally made the connection; this was probably the person who had come to pick him up. "Oh."

"Yeah." Zach replied.

"Ok, um, I'll be back," Freddy, sighed, "You can explain it to them if you want Zach." Freddy saw Zach nod encouragingly at him, before he turned and left the room.

Freddy took a deep breath and started down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he looked to his left and saw him. Standing with his back turned, looking out the window, was a boy only a few inches taller then him with platinum blonde hair. Freddy coughed and he turned around.

"Hello."

"Hay," Freddy said awkwardly, as he observed the likenesses between himself and this stranger. "So, you're my brother?"

"Yes, didn't your adoptive parents tell you I was coming?" Draco asked.

"All Charles and Joanne said was that I was adopted, my mother wanted my back, and she'd be sending someone to pick me up in the next week." Freddy replied dully. "I figured they meant like a social worker or lawyer or something for whatever adoption agency they used."

"Ah, well anyway Frederick, I'm Draco, your older brother." Draco stuck out his hand, and Freddy shook it.

"Call me Freddy." Draco nodded.

"So what now?" Freddy asked.

"We wait to hear from mother." Draco said as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean we wait?"

"I was told we were to stay here until we receive further instructions." Draco informed him.

"So we're not leaving like today, or tomorrow?" Freddy asked hopefully, having resigned himself to his fate, and no longer fighting it.

"Probably not for at least a week or two." Draco replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, good." Freddy smiled slightly.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk, there's a lot I need to explain to you?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we could go back to the house." Freddy replied.

"Ok."

"Do you mind if I explain to my friends first?" Freddy asked.

"Of course not," Draco said. "I'll wait here."

"You can come with if you want."

"Oh, alright." Draco nodded, and followed Freddy up the stairs.

Meanwhile Zach had just finished explaining the basics of what was going on to the rest of the band, and was currently being bombarded by questions.

"What?"

"Freddy's adopted?"

"Spazzy Magee is leaving?"

"So Draco really is his brother?"

"What's a Draco?"

"When you say 'for good', you don't mean as in the type that's forever?"

"He's not coming back?"

"Guys," Zach tried to get their attention, "Guys...." It didn't work. "Hay GUYS." They all turned to look in his direction. "Enough with the questions already I've told you all I know."

The rest of the band grumbled, and they were quit for a while, until they looked like they were gonna start asking questions again. Just then Freddy walked in followed by Draco, and everyone stared.

Freddy and Draco looked exactly alike. Ok so Draco had platinum blond hair, and blue gray eyes, while Freddy had dark blonde almost light brown hair, and bluish hazel brown eyes. Their faces were almost identical, same mouth, same eye shape, same face shape, although their noses were a little different, and Draco's face looked older, of course. Also they had the same body type, you could just tell from the way they stood in the doorway, in the exact same stance, that they were brothers.

"Um, hi." Freddy said, before turning to Zach, "I'm guessing you explained what's going on?"

"Yup," Zach replied, "So, this is your brother, huh?"

"Yeah, this is my brother Draco, Draco this is my best friend Zach." Freddy introduced them.

"Hello," Draco said properly, as he stuck out his hand for Zach to shake.

"Hi," Zach said suspiciously, looking at the hand Draco had stuck out, and reluctantly shaking it. Freddy looked confused at Zach's behavior, and was about to say something when the usually quite Lawrence interrupted.

"Freddy, Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh yeah, Draco this is Lawrence, Marta, Tomika, Alicia, Katie, and you already met Summer and Zach." Freddy pointed to each person as he said his or her name. "Guys this is my brother Draco."

There was a series of awkward 'hellos' before Freddy explained that he had to take Draco to his house now, but would see them all within the next week or so before he left. They said goodbye, and Draco and Freddy left. When they were halfway down the stairs they heard someone behind them.

"Hey Freddy," Zach said once he had reached them, "You still want me to come over later?"

"Of course." Freddy replied, before turning to Draco, "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Draco shook his head.

"Cool, I'll bring pizza." Zach offered.

"You don't have to, I can make a frozen one." Freddy told his friend, who grimaced.

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried to make frozen pizza?" Zach asked.

"Oh yeah." Freddy frowned.

"Like I said I'll bring a pizza." Zach smiled in triumph.

"Fine, whatever." Freddy frowned as he watched his friend run back up the stairs. He turned to Draco, and smiled nervously.

"I guess we better get going." Freddy said, as he led the way, out the front door of the building, and down the street.

Meanwhile Zach reentered the band's practice room to find them all discussing this new development with Freddy's family. He walked over to Katie who was sitting in the corner.

"Wow," Katie sighed as Zach sat down.

"I know can you believe Freddy's leaving?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Katie replied, lowering her voice, "And with Draco Malfoy, of all people."

"I know," Zach replied lowering his voice also.

"I wonder if he'll tell Freddy about you-know-what?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Zach replied, "but we shouldn't talk about this here." He glanced about at his band mates all deep in conversation about Freddy.

Suddenly Summer stood up, and glanced at Dewey, who was talking with Tomika and Lawrence.

"Hay guys, I think it's safe to say practice is over for today." Summer looked to Dewey for verification, Dewey nodded, and stood up.

"Yeah, little dudes, the Tink is right, practice is done for today." Dewey said sadly, "Same time, same place tomorrow, K?"

Everyone nodded, and made their way out of the room. Zach and Katie walked to an empty park so they could talk.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Zach." Katie sighed, "Why would the Malfoys put one of their sons up for adoption, and then randomly decide they want him back fifteen years later?"

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like something the Malfoys would do." Zach replied.

"What if they only want him back because you-know-who is back?" Katie whispered.

"That makes no sense, Katie." Zach reasoned.

"But what if they turn him into a Death Eater?" Katie whispered again, her voice slightly shaking this time.

"Katie, that's not going to happen," Zach assured her, "Freddy may not know about the Wizarding world, but he's not stupid, he knows right from wrong."

"I know that, I'm just worried is all." Katie replied, "With you-know-who back and all, my mom's not even sure she wants me going back to Salem this year."

"What, why not?"

"She says the only school that'll be safe is Hogwarts because of Dumbledore." Katie informed Zach. "Maybe we shouldn't go back this summer, we can wait and see what happens with Freddy, and go to Salem in the fall."

"What about the band?" Zach asked.

"What band?" Katie asked sadly, "Do you really think the bad will go on after Freddy's gone?"

"Good point," Zach sighed, in resignation, "I guess we should talk to our parents then?"

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "And we should probably write to the Headmaster, and tell her we won't be there this summer."

"Good idea," Zach nodded.

"Ok, well I better get going then." Katie said, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Zach smiled, as Katie walked away, "Hay Katie?"

"What?" She turned back to look at him.

"Should we tell Freddy?" Zach asked.

"Oh," Katie looked unsure, "Maybe we should wait, until we're sure about what's going to happen."

"Ok," Zach replied reluctantly.

Katie smiled, and left the park. Zach soon stood and left in the opposite direction heading to his house. The whole walk home he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that he was lying to his best friend.

TBC...

**Authors Note: **ok here are responses to my reviewers:

**Blondie0276**- ok, no slash, I'm still thinking on the Freddy/Charlotte thing, thanks bunches

**dracosbabe41**- No Hermione does not know that her cousin is a witch. Thanks for reviewing.

**S.S.I** – I think Emma/Freddy sounds cuter then Charlotte/Freddy too, but so far Charlotte seems to be in the lead, so we'll see. Thanks for reviewing.

**DancingDreamer08 **– Much thanks for reviewing, and voting.

**bandgeek199** – Perverted? Don't you think that's over doing it a bit. They're not really that young anyway, they're like 15-17 ish in this fic. Plus I wasn't gonna have any real graphic scenes or anything, what's the big deal?

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – Sorry, but as much as I love Freddy/Katie, there are so many of those, I wanted to do something different. Plus Ron is way to good for Lavender. Thanks for reviewing.

**speff-spiff** – Yay another vote for Freddy/Emma, I was surprised to see that so many people would rather have Charlotte/Freddy. Oh well, thanks for reviewing.

**Jill** – Ok, no slash, although I don't really agree with triple bad thing, thanks for reviewing.

**Livetem**- Thanks for the review.

**KevinClark4EVA** – I promise I'll continue, it just may take a while. Thanks for reviewing.

**Akire135 **– Yay, your review made me happy, thanks a bunch.

**Ill never tell** - as much as I would love to read a Freddy/ Zach, Harry/Draco fic, I've never written one, so not this time. Thanks for reviewing.

**kay345** – ok no slash, thanks for the review.

Ok that's it for now, thanks to you all, and as always please review, constructive criticism is a girls best friend. Ok not really, but review anyway. ï

Katherine Elizabeth


End file.
